


GG, my beegee

by Father_Of_Death



Series: For the music men (Joe Iconis and Joe Tracz) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, and my child, be my dad joe, eSports, esports au, im lame, ok, plz, this au kills me, this is for joe, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: Red_Death loses to SQUIP_ness once again! The loss must be intimidating for the up-and-coming esports star, will he survive?(An esports au no one asked for but I made anyway)





	1. Mostly a green screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joe Iconis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joe+Iconis).



Michael's character on the screen quickly evades the attack, he hisses at some of his HP was wiped out and he wants to send an attack back but the character on the other side of the screen is moving away and powering up. The current chat to the right of the game was not helping Michael anymore. He is grunting and groaning as a big attack is set upon his character and he curses the person on the other side of the screen. The enemy, SQUIP_ness, was currently using a move that looked like cheating but was only used by veterans of the game. Michael continues to whisper the mantra for the special attack, hoping to catch the guy off.  _Up, up, down, down, left, right, A_. The attack lights up on his screen and Michael thinks he's won the duel but SQUIP_ness seems to have other plans and blocks the attack and Michael just gawks at the screen. His enemy takes the advantage of the situation and basically destroys Michael's character and the giant letters spelling "Loser" in all caps is all over the stream and Michael aggressively puts down the controller. He huffs and rubs his hand through his hair, not feeling up to anymore duels or games. He checks his watch and realizes the time, he has his first class of the day in half an hour. "So guys I hope you all had fun watching my ass get kicked in! I'll see you all at ValHalla 2k17 this weekend!" He ends the stream and sighs, another loss. The 22 nd consecutive loss in a row and Michael feels a loss of hope. He hears a little ding. His twitter dm, from SQUIP_ness, probably another note he usually sends after their duels. They piss Michael off sometimes but sometimes they are nice. He opens the dm, seeing a small note of "Dude that was amazing! You can totally kick my ass at ValHalla!" Michael sighs, an odd smile on his face before actually typing back "You wish you sadistic bastard." A winky face is sent back and Michael laughs to himself. His enemy isn't his friend, Michael hates him sometimes, just always effortlessly beating Michael. And being nice to him is the fucked up cherry on the sundae.  

Michael feels the need to go to his slushie paradise, 7/11, and stands up. He stretches his back. It cracks and he then lowers his back into the slouch he had acquired after years of slumping in chairs. He grabs the keys on the hook near his light switch, the Apocalypse of The Damned keychain hitting the Pac-Man one lightly and he smiles at his keys fondly. He walks past Jake in the living room, talking to his Instagram stream that had started a couple minutes prior. "Oh and there is my lovely roommate finished getting his ass kicked." Jake says, smirking in Michael's direction. "Ha ha very funny asshole. I'm going to sev elev have fun with the girls." Michael rolls the r's in the world girls and exits the house and slams the door after him. He sits down in his white PT Cruiser and drives towards the 7/11. He reaches the parking lot and parks in the back, Dustin Kropp (a fellow teammate who works at the 7/11) doesn't care that Michael parks in the employee lot. He gets out of the car and locks it, making his way into the small building and asks for a slushie by his ginger friend at the counter. "So raspberry again?" Dustin asks, while sliding the receipt towards Michael. Michael nods his head, "Fuck yeah. It's the best flavor that isn't on the menu." Dustin rolls her eyes and scratches at her cheek. Her freckles look like they would fly off with the light scratch. "So I tuned into your stream and watch your ass get handed to you." Michael groans and hoists himself up onto the empty cashier counter next to Dustin. "Don't remind me." He says dramatically and puts and arm over his eyes in a dramatic fashion.  

"Did he send a message again after?" She is the only one Michael told about the notes, it seemed right even though Michael had seen SQUIP_ness when they were in highschool, at a green room during an event and seen him without a face mask and totally gained a crush on him. And the boy's brown hair had been invaded by blue streaks that were a different shade than his eyes. And he always wore pastel sweaters and Michael thought his smile was beautiful. Now Michael doesn't know what he looks like now. He wishes he does, giving an image to his enemy would make him easier to push down as 'awesome' in his mind. "Yeah, he did." Dustin makes a funny squeal, and looks at Michael expectantly. "Did you actually respond this time?" She has a shit-eating grin on her face and she knows she is getting what she wants. "Yes." She pumps her fist in the air, "REDSQUIP is happening!" Michael rolls his eyes at the stupid ship name Dustin and the fans made of him (Red_Death) and SQUIP_ness. Apparently being the best two means fanfiction and fanart are coming your way. Even though they haven't revealed what they look like there are still oddly detailed fanfiction scenes sent to him. He would just ignore them and continue on with his day.  

"Show me the messages before I die of happiness." Michael reluctantly pulls out his phone and shows her the quick dm session he had with his 'mortal' enemy. She squeals and send a screenshot to herself. “You two are going to get together and you can’t fight me on this.” Michael sighs, pulling his phone back and finding music to place in his giant speaker-like headphones. He decided on the soothing soundtrack of Animal Crossing. He hums along to the rhythm, creating a small bubble of relaxation and he slouches against the soda fountain machine. His small amount of bliss was interrupted by the customer bell ringing as the door opens. Michael sends a small glance towards the customer entering the vicinity. He is a tall looming figure that has floppy brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes seem familiar, but blue eyes are common around campus grounds. The guy has a blue sweater that eats up his torso and a striped shirt that leaves many things to Michael’s imagination. He’s pale and Michael thinks his jittery behavior is adorable, and he quickly sweeps through the 7/11 with an odd grace as he grabs the things that he is purchasing. Michael starts to tune him out for the soundtrack and kicking his legs lightly against the checkout’s advertisements for frozen yoghurt from a place named Pinkberry. (It was like a Sweet Frog but used a anthropomorphic strawberry as it’s mascot) Dustin starts a small conversation with the kid when he checks out. The way the kid hums Michael thinks he is anxious or likes Dustin. He puffs his chest out and tries to look like an intimidating older brother but the kid is taller than him. When the conversation ends the kid walks past Michael, giving him a small smile and Michael feels his cheeks heat up. 

“Nice music.” The kid says quietly before walk out of the 7/11. Michael just buries his head into the arms of his sweatshirt as he groans. The kid is adorable. Dustin is laughing at Michael, “Oh my god. That’s the first time he’s literally said anything besides um and uh. Congrats Mike!” Michael leans against the soda fountain machine again and just wants to melt. “He literally comes in like almost everyday to get Mountain Dew Red and pretzels and those are the first words he’s literally said.” Michael groans again and rubs his hands on his eyes. He feels his phone vibrate with an alert that he needs to get to his music theory class or he is going to be late. Michael slips off the counter and heelies out of the building. He rushes towards the music building and enters his class before the professor notices the time was almost up to arrive. He slides into his seat and shuts off his music and pulls out a notebook and starts to prepare for the notes. 

Michael starts to pack up as someone slides up onto the desk next to him. “Sup Mikey. Video Game Club meets tonight? You gonna come?” Michael looks at his current close friend’s face and gives him the ‘stop asking I’m never agreeing’ look and pushes his keys and phone into the red hoodie’s pocket. “Jake can you stop asking me to go to the horrendous club just so you can make out with Rich.” Jake sighs and puts a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Dude there is a guy other than Rich there and I totally think you will love him. He just as much as a retro video game nerd as you are.” Michael makes a fake offended face before wiping Jake’s hand off his shoulder. “You’ve literally said that every other time you’ve mentioned it, how can I tell this ‘guy’ is not fake.” Michael speaks with air quotations and scowls at Jake. Jake seems to be put on the spot and starts to go through his phone. “He’s real. One sec. I got a picture of him with Rich somewhere.” Michael huffs and starts to walk out of the desk rows, ready to go to his second class (which is a class called 3-Dimension Design & More). Jake follows him quickly, using his cane as leverage to be faster than Mike. “Found it.” Jake thrusts the phone into Michael’s hands and Michael looks at the pic. Both figures he recognizes immediately. On the right is Rich, seemingly mid scream and on the left is the kid from 7/11, smiling and looking like he is paving the way to victory. “His name is Jeremy. And literally is your soulmate.” Michael wants to smile, Jeremy seems like a name that fits him. Even thought the giant blue sweater doesn’t fit him in the slightest. But all he does is send the picture to himself and say “I’ll think about it.” And they go separate ways. 

When Michael enters the 3D design class he sees a sweater that now he won’t get out if his head. Jeremy. He sits alone and is running a pen in a circle and Michael wants to take initiative and sit next to him but that will just cause him to freak out and gush to himself about the kid. Michael sits in the seat in the half-way middle between the middle and front. His computer is already set up by the time the professor walks in. The lesson starts with the teacher talking about dimensions on characters and 3D animation and Michael smiles during the lesson. This is what he wants to do, and it’s going to happen.  

Michael exits the room with a sign and then his twitter notification goes off and he sees SQUIP_ness posted a message about streaming in a couple minutes and Michael fishes out the headphone cord and is ready to watch his enemy do whatever stupid shit he was going to do. Michael still felt a small smile reach his face he hears SQUIP_ness's voice, it's obviously pitch changed so no one can tell what his actual voice is like. Michael wants to hear what it sounds like. SQUIP_ness had said that he is just going to fuck around on servers and a possibly do the dating sim created with PyroMania and Lizard Clan's players. (Which was literally all of Michael and his friends + SQUIP_ness) and Michael wanted to see SQUIP_ness's reaction to the game. The person who made it goes by The_Murph and used to be in the esports game but she and her girlfriend dropped it for school. They had gotten a friend to do the art and they wrote it together. Michael thinks the game is flattering and hilarious because there is a route to help him and SQUIP_ness get together. It's funny and he liked the art.  

The stream ends and Michael feels a breath of fresh air as he opens his window to plan for ValHalla this weekend. There are multiple groups he wants to watch go head to head in Misaki Fight!! and he feel giddy because he's been secretly grinding up on a different account on a character and he can’t wait to pull off the character's skills last second. 

Michael stares at the photo of Jeremy and Rich. Jeremy is really pretty. That's all Michael concludes, he wants to talk to him. He wants to start a connection there. He wants to see Jeremy's face everyday of his damn life if he can somehow manage that. Michael hears Jake walking around and talking to Rich on the phone. He decides to sneak up on him and tell him he'll go. Jake did two of two things: screamed like a little girl into his phone and almost passed out in fear. Michael can't stop laughing, Jake never reacts to jumpscares but screaming "FUCK ME IN THE ASS!" made the jump scare worth the scowl and swatting. When Michael finally got Jake to stop being a pissbaby he told him he'll join him for the club meeting, Jake looked like Michael made up for the scare, and he almost dragged Michael out of the house. "You'll love Jeremy. Like he won't stop talking about Crash and Pac-Man. Like I'm not surprised he hasn't met you before, you probably be best friends, if not more." He winks at Michael at the end of that sentence and opens the door. There is a string of swears that are in a familiar voice and the two boys walk into an intense rally over rainbow road. The obvious taller one of the group is winning and laughing up a storm. Rich's character seemed to fall off for the umpteenth and he screams into a pillow. Jeremy laughs, his character claiming first place and he is hiding his open mouth behind a hand. Michael is speechless and he's staring. Jake shoots a knowing glance his way and shouts, "Honey I'm home!" And Rich pops up the second after and races towards Jake. They embrace before Rich noticing Michael standing by the door. "Dude you convinced him." Jake nods his head, Jeremy gets off the couch and introduces himself ("You're the kid from Seven Elleven." "Oh um yeah."). Michael likes Jeremy's voice, the anxiety laced in it made it more endearing. It's also not too loud or too quiet, it's in the middle. And an underlying grace is in it, like if he were to sing he would sound like an angel.  

Michael and Jeremy get comfortable on the floor as the couch is preoccupied by two people in a romantic embrace. Michael looks at Jeremy and starts to laugh, "What you laughing at Mell." Jeremy smiles back, Michael can't help but think he's in love. "I knew this was going to happen but came anyway." Jeremy sighs in agreement and leans himself against Michael. They seems to fit into each other's life, intense friendship after a short amount of time. That's what Michael craves at the moment, and Jeremy is seeming to be ready to comply with the actions. Jeremy yawns, snuggling his head into the crook of Michael's neck and mumbles, "Sorry I'm tired I streamed and my classes were boring." Michael looks at Jeremy with a small lift in his eyebrow, "You stream?" Jeremy hums back a 'mmhmm' and starts to shift an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Dude what's your name so I can stalk you." Jeremy lets out a giggle and types the name into Michael's phone and then they return to cuddling on the floor. Michael smiles into Jeremy's hair before slowly falling asleep.  

Jake had woken Michael up in the middle of his slumber to take him home, Michael mumbled an apology and a goodbye to Jeremy before they had left. Michael lands face first onto his bed with tiredness, he wants to cuddle with Jeremy again. Michael opens his phone again, hoping the name is still there so he can fall asleep to the sound of Jeremy. The name he sees written down is not one he expects and he regrets having to face SQUIP_ness the next day. 

Michael preps himself before placing the face mask on himself and stepping outside his hotel room. Other guests are loitering outside their rooms but Michael walks towards the elevator and hoping to not bump into a fan or any part of PyroMania (even though he is friends with most of the members). But just his luck when a familiar beanpole walks into the elevator with a pastel purple sweater covering most of his lanky body. Michael wants to say something, but his chance slips as the numbers go by quickly. People come and go and they are the only two left. "Jeremy?" Michael whispers, the beanpole finally realizing he's there and his bodying easing. "Hey Michael. How...um...are you?" Jeremy mumbles back and plays with his hair. "I'm fine. I didn't think you would recognize me." Jeremy giggles, "I would always recognize my Sev Elev buddy." Jeremy says kindly. Michael really wants to play with his hair, and just mess it up and run his fingers through it. The conversation is cut when the elevator dings, they are on the level above the ground floor. The doors open to an empty hallway, the people must've left. The doors close again, the silence being cut off with, "I guess we have to be enemies now." Jeremy laughs to himself and Michael laughs with him, not ready to break his new found friend's heart with his secret move. "I think everyone played up our rivalry." Michael responds, fiddling with the edge of his team jacket. "Says the person who held online duels and is most competitive fuck besides Rich." Jeremy says, his eyes showing his joking demeanor. Michael likes Jeremy, and [pretty boys](https://twitter.com/wpconnolly/status/877589275516190720) who like video games will and shall always be his type. Michael makes a fake offended scoff and moves one of his hands on his chest like he got burned. "Rich wish he could be as petty as me." Michael says and does a fake hair flip. "You're too pretty to be pettier than Rich." Jeremy says, leaning against the elevator's wall. Michael feels his face heat up and he wants to fucking kiss the possible smirk right off of Jeremy's face. Right before Michael can do anything the elevator door opens and it’s on the ground floor. They walk out together and go separate ways.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I wrote this giant elaborate esports AU and dedicate it to Joe Iconis, because he has been interacting with me on twitter and caused multiple heart attack (thnx Joe). And totally now it's time to get sappy because like I found Be More Chill at the right time in my life. My best friend of eight years and I took a mutual 'break' and I had been replaced immediately. And then I saw some fanart of Michael and decided to check it out and now I'm he(e)re, typing a stupid fic for the Internet that I would not like to admit that I know jackshit about esports besides the basics. But I took Be More Chill in as a coping method, I was being left behind but I never got the happy ending. I get severe anxiety around the person all the time and they blocked me on all social media and like I don't even know about my life anymore too. But here is Jeremy and Michael, me and my best friend, but they reform and drink Mnt Dew Red and be happy. And I've used Jeremy as a really stupid angsty cope and so have I used Michael. But that's good I guess. Be More Chill has changed my life, given me something to use to escape (Michael In The Bathroom more specifically) and I would like to thank the whole cast of BMC, Joe Iconis, Joe Tracz (also ensemble and crew) for creating such a lovely show. If you guys somehow did a revival in NYC I would definitely come see it! Also Will Connolly and George Salazar are great. Gerard Canonico is doing good work at Groundhog Day (The Musical). 
> 
> Also to end this long ass note I auditioned for fan covers of Heathers and (as Macnamara) and BMC (as Christine, Chloe, and Brooke) bc I have a feminine ass voice and I am taking advantage of that. So I have more planned chapters for this and my original document is at 5.5k words rn so more to come!
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad


	2. Why am I such a mess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy will kill him one day

Michael slams his head onto the table when he reaches Jake and Dustin, the two other members (a nice kid named Soy and his boyfriend Cider) hazily make their way over and sit next to Jake in the booth. Dustin sips on her drink and laughs. “What’s wrong Mike?” Jake says and glances up from his phone. “Jeremy is going to kill me.” He says as he shifts his head to the side. Jake laughs loudly and locks his phone. “Why would you  say that bud?” Jake smirks, knowing exactly whats going on. “He is adorable and I don’t want to beat him but I gotta defend my title.” Dustin and Jake break out in laughter, snorting and sniveling. The event swarming around them and some fans coming up to them and asking for pictures. Michael had signed multiple things, from prints to flag and controllers. They had left the small food area and went to the main event building. Michael hates people. Well people in crowds. But mostly people in general. He saw the booth for PyroMania and looked away from the sitting Jeremy in a chair tapping away on his phone. His hair falling in his eyes as he tries to avoid everyone him. Jake stops the group and makes a b-line for the booth and picks up a small human. Michael recognizes who it is immediately. The group had followed and are stuck at the PyroMania booth with both the captains hugging like they hadn't seen each other an hour before at their shared hotel room. Michael walks up to the chair next to Jeremy, smiling at the lankier being. He really wants to run his hand through Jeremy's hair. He resists the urge by fidgeting with his badge. "Hey Jere." He whispers in Jeremy's ear, trying to be jokingly seductive. Jeremy squeaks in response and looks at Michael angrily. But his eyes ease and the look he gives Michael is hard to imagine and not hard to imagine. He locks his phone and faces Michael. "Any pre-game smack you got?" He jokes, raising an eyebrow playfully. "Why would I smack you Jere?" Michael raises his eyebrow in a manner of saying 'I know what you mean but I like playing with you'. Jeremy makes a groan and leans back into his chair in an attempt to get away from Michael. But Jeremy's long limbs make it harder to get away and he just rests his head against the back of the chair. "You havin' fun there bud?" Michael giggles and leans over Jeremy. The one thing Michael didn't realize what he was doing was pulling in a crowd with how playful he was being with his enemy, when he was openly competitive with. And when he realized how big the crowd got he backed off and ran away, well not actually run away. He waved off a goodbye and went to his booth and pulled out his terrible quality headphones, he wished he could bring his big ones but those are one of his recognizable traits at school. So he lets the shitty quality of his wonderful Bob Marley playlist try to lull him out of the almost anxiety attack he had.  

Endless questions about Jeremy came Michael's way, so much that he wanted to kill Jeremy so it would be said and done. But Michael likes Jeremy so he isn't touching any part of him with the intent to harm. Michael started making up joke answers in his head and still shooed them away. His only actual answer was to throw 'SQUIP_ness' off but truly he just likes Jeremy. He wants more time with him, and to not break his heart at Misaki Fight!! but that's how life is gonna go.  

The light is taken out of Michael's eyes when he sees the last move of the team duel against Lizard Clan. They lost, him and Jeremy the last two alive, and he thought he could prove himself. That all the grinding he did would help him win against Jeremy. But that still wasn't good enough. Jeremy' s character had lasted with only 5 HP left and then the aftershock of the attack hit Michael's character but it'd taken more HP than usual because Michael had leveled up the character on another account. Which threw Michael off. And the way Jeremy's eyes glinted with guilt when the letters spelling 'Winner!' appeared on his screen made Michael feel angry. Jeremy must pity him for losing, Jeremy must pity him and that's why they are friends. Seething angers starts to make it's way into Michael's system. He bites his lip and when they were released from the stage he makes his way back to his hotel room. He sits in an angry silence, huffing and clenching and unclenching his fists. He thought it would've worked, he thought maybe he could beat Jeremy. He thought he was better, he wants to go back to his apartment, he texts Jake and tells him to put Christine in for him. He pays for his room and leaves that night and goes back to the apartment. His PT Cruiser sputters to a stop when he takes out the keys and makes his way into the complex. The tiredness hitting him on the elevator ride up. He lays on his bed and sighs angrily.  

Michael knew the second he saw Jeremy he would feel angry. So he tried to ignore him, get him out of his head. To push him away. For the most part of the day he let Jeremy go, but when the stream started he heard the familiar ding of someone requesting a duel with him. A note was attached: "SQUIP_ness: Rematch?" Michael huffs in anger but accepts, he knows it's pity. It's all pity. Every stupid glance at Michael, every time his pretty eyes landed on Michael. It was pity. Jeremy pitied him. But once the duel started Michael realized something, the actions were lacking. Jeremy's character moves like a sloth and shakes and Michael doesn't know why but he wins. He beat Jeremy, finally. It doesn't feel right. He mumbles curses to himself because he doesn't have Jeremy's number to check up on him. Jake is not home, and he'll feel weird asking for it while live. He doesn't know where Jeremy lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally two chapter's in a day because I am bored and its summer and I fucking want to end this and send it to joe bc im a weeb for joe but whatever. also the tweet linked in chap one fucking cracks me up


	3. WATCH OUT! 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy, I don't know what to say man.

Jeremy can't breathe, his throat closing in on itself as he feels the SQUIP's words make their way back into Jeremy' s head. Tears fall down his face as he can't possibly feel stable when the look Michael had sent him today was filled with anger. Jeremy had fucked up, when did he not fuck up? He had fucked up with Christine in high school. He had fucked up with Brooke when he entered college, he's still surprised Jake somehow doesn't hate him. He's easily hateable, not especially good looking, not funny, and definitely not talented or dedicated to anything besides video games. Jeremy still presses on the notification that Michael is streaming and hearing him ramble makes the tears fall faster and Jeremy wished he didn't exist. 'God, everything about me is so terrible.' He repeats over and over again in his head as he sends a stupid duel request. His breath hitches when he hears the ding in the stream and Michael had said, "Fuck it, let's do this." And Jeremy couldn't even see the controller straightly. The tears blurring everything as he tries to pay attention to the game, but his character is slow, he's slow. His limbs are weak with anxiety and his leg is tapping to a really quick beat and he can't even decide on an attack before his character dies and the 'Loser!' screen shows up. He starts to choke out a laugh while he cries. Michael finally won. He smiles but feels empty. He tries to get out of his chair, but his legs are numb. The tiredness taking over him as he falls out of his chair and lands loudly on the floor. His breathing is cut short as he tries to move his arm but all he feels is tiredness calling him. His eyes start to flutter closed when he hears screaming. It's Rich.

  
Jeremy opens his eyes to a room, not really a hospital room but it looks like a Patient First. He moans out in pain and rolls onto his side and comes face with Rich in a chair. Jeremy lets out a little smile instead of falling asleep. He shakes Rich lightly, "'m not leaving." Rich mumbles that every time Jeremy pokes him. "I wasn't going to ask you to leave but alright." He says and Rich immediately shoots up and looks at Jeremy. His hair is a mess and there is a mark where he had rested his face against his arm. He hugs Jeremy tightly and starts to pester him like a worried parent. Jeremy laughs as Rich scolds hims, but it feels nice. Rich cares, he's here and acting like an actual parent instead of a roommate. A worker stops in for a minute, checking his vitals and asking him questions and telling him he can leave and give his information at the desk. They exit the room and walk towards the lobby, Rich looking around immediately and finding the person he needed. "Jake's here again. When you are done at the desk we'll be by the door." Jeremy nods his head and goes to the desk and starts to write down the information and getting out the money to pay, it was cheaper than you would think but he would rather not think about it. He turns to walk out, seeing Rich and Jake sitting in chairs near the door. He walks there and both of them stand up and Jake hugs Jeremy. "Don't you dare do that to us again." Rich says jokingly and pokes Jeremy's arm. Jeremy lets out a small laugh and picks at the bottom of the sweater. "Scout's honor." Jeremy says and lifts his hand in scout-like honor way. "We all know you weren't in scouts Germ." Rich laughs and realizes someone specific in a chair next to the group. "Also I think there is someone you need to talk to." Jake says and does a full hand point at Michael asleep in a chair. Jeremy feels himself clam up and he wants to escape. He wants to avoid Michael the rest of his young life. He starts to pull at his own fingers and goes to bite his lip when Rich puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "It'll be fine." He nods his head and sits down next to Michael.

  
Jeremy breathes and pokes Michael's shoulder lightly. Michael stirs and moves in his chair to face Jeremy and he sighs. "Mike." Jeremy whispers, tapping Michael's shoulder. Michael flutters his eyes open and when he realizes who's in front of him he shrinks into himself. Rich and Jake share a laugh and pull Michael's attention away from Jeremy. Michael stands up, getting ready to go home. "Michael you are taking Jeremy home." Jake says, giving a stern look at the shorter person in the conversation. "You two obviously need to talk something over." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all hi! That is not even close to being gramatically correct, but yo yo yo yo! Another chap! Its not 2k words but like the next the one is! This is angst and I sent someone my writing when I was tired-high last night at 3 am and like totally idk if we are friends lolol. ALSO MY PHONE IS GONNA DIE WHILE  
> i type this!! 
> 
> Bye Guys! 
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad


	4. WATCH OUT!! 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Back shit angst!

There is a loud banging at Michael's door. He pulls his headphones off his head and gets off of his bed. He opens the door to messy Jake and another knock about the be put onto his forehead. "What!" He says, looking at a very disheveled Jake who is tapping his foot on the ground anxiously. "Grab your keys. We have to fucking go to Patient First." Jake says in a growl and whips away from Michael and down the hall, leaving Michael in a confused trance. He turns towards his small bowl that holds his keys and grabs them, leaving the room. He exits the apartment and goes out of the building to Jake standing impatiently in front of Michael's PT Cruiser while he is on the phone with someone. Michael quickly picks up his pace and unlocks the car and gets inside. Jake is on the phone with someone, broken bits of conversation making its way into Michael's ears. "You did the right thing." "Is he okay?" "Thank god it wasn't worse." "We are almost there I'll see you babe." Rich must've been on the other line. Michael questions what happened in his head. Who is there? What happened?

  
When they got inside the building Michael felt the guilt build in his stomach, 'What if it's Jeremy?' 'It's Jeremy.' 'You ignored him and treated like shit what if he did something drastic because of the idiotic thing you did.' Michael's breathing turns into hyperventilating as he realized what he just had done. Jake puts a hand on Michael's arm and tells him to breathe in and out slowly until he can no longer hear his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He sits in a chair while Rich mumbles into Jake's chest and they comfort each other. Michael picks at his red sweatshirt, after he had donned it on after the stream. The familiar feeling of the sweatshirt isn't helping him calm down, he buries his face in the sleeves as he curls into himself. Rich had been able to see Jeremy again, leaving Michael and Jake in the waiting room. "What did you do?" Jake asks, looking skeptically angry at Michael. Michael is silent, not wanting to be yelled at.

  
He wants to disappear, he did this. He ignored Jeremy for most of a week, giving him glares and immediately putting his headphones on when Jeremy went to talk to him. The look Jeremy had whenever Michael glared and ignored hurt him more so now than ever. He looked lost, like he was kicked out of his own life story. A tear fights it's way out of Michael's tear ducts. More start to flow after the first and Michael starts to wipe them from his eyes with his sleeves as he is trying to not make a sound to alert the rest of the waiting room. "You are going to apologize when Jeremy comes out. The kid deserves it." Michael nods his head and the tears slow down and he shoves the glasses off his nose and onto his forehead to do damage control of his crying. Jake's phone vibrated and it was silent for a moment, hoping for no out of whack bullshit that usually happens in reality. But a sigh of relief cues Michael to let out the breath he was holding. Jeremy is going to be okay.

  
Michael silently picks at his hands while standing next to Jeremy. Rich and Jake had just left the building and left them outside in the parking lot with an awkward silence. "Look, I'm sorry I was a dick. I was just mad about the team duel and I took it too far. And I know I don't really deserve your forgiveness. But I want to make amends." Michael says and his foot tapping quickly against the split between the tar and curb. He looks away from Jeremy, picking apart the small tree the in the cement island at the edge of the row of cars to their left. A small sniffle is heard and Michael turns towards Jeremy and sees tears falling down his face. "Jeremy!" Michael says, quickly filling some of the space and holding Jeremy in his arms. The boy sniffles into the crook of Michael's neck and slowly moves his hands onto Michael's back. They stand there a while, the only sounds in the air being Jeremy's sniffles and the cars on the highway at the edge of the parking lot. Michael holds him lightly, ghosting his hands all over Jeremy's back and one eventually landing on Jeremy's head, staying there. Jeremy moves back slightly, looking at Michael. His blue eyes are pink and bloodshot, his eyebrows furrowed and lips parted as he breathes in slowly. A small amount of acne litters his face and he is looking into Michael's eyes. "I don't deserve you." Jeremy says, moving a hand onto Michael's neck. His lips form a sad smile as another tear falls down his face. "Jeremy you deserve the world." Michael huge Jeremy to him, holding him and not attempting to ever let him go.

  
They head to the car, not a word spoken and no need for explanations. On the car ride back to either on me or their apartments they decided on going to Michael and Jake's and a playlist of musicals—that Christine had shoved down Michael's throat—is on in the background. They singing along to some of the songs and dueting and dancing at stop lights. It's a good time for both of them and Michael can't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its 2 am and I'm at my grandma's and didnt bring my computer like an idiot! So I'm on my phone and vigorously typing this out so I can post it. Thank you for 100+ hits! I worked a shit ton on this AU and I hope more people come to enjoy it!
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad


End file.
